guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive4
omg spam <3333 failix 08:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :...penis? --Shadowcrest 17:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Frankly, no. 17:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ZOMG Felix is so hawt, MAUI WILL NEVER HAVE HIM --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wut about me-- Oh wait, I forgot shadow was a girl.. — Warw/Wick 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well maybe after a fe.... different subject plz :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lets go back to how hawt Felix is :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I don't follow. 17:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::what dont u get (warning explantions may not be suitable for all users) --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why you is be all lovey on me? 17:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Cause Felix is HAWT --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oright. Silly me. 17:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) here is how the list goes on hawtness: #Me #Felix #Maui #May #Viper --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I'm top5! --- -- (s)talkpage 17:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm taking a nap cuz Maui kept me up all night. Be back later! 17:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::You son of a biscut eating bull dog, did u think I wouldnt find out about ur little dodo head cutie queen Maui >.< --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's cootie queen in the commercial --Macros 21:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join my beauty pagent!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 01:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Imo Better do Maui's as well. — Warw/Wick 22:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I was. Patience, young padawan. 22:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::On an unrelated note, didn't the community decide to get rid of external images and youtube videos? --Shadowcrest 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::You'd better do, like, 50 of Maui's (too many reverts FTL). Although, chances are an innocent 10-year-old won't be looking at old, archived pictures. But whatever. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pictures: yes. Youtube: I believe undecided as of yet. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You guys don't trust me to do my job. D: ::::I believe we did vote to remove hotlinking, but the youtube issue is still undecided. Project talk:Community Portal and stuff. 22:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah Felix, fyi; there is one left, u might wanna get rid of it then archive --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ty :] <3 01:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) "By utilizing Stunning Strike" Heh, I use that myself in RA too. Along with a skill I forgot. Twas an Adrenal Attack attack. Dual Daze Para ftw :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :My build was :Disgustingly powerful. 13:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, GftE ofcourse :P Looks really nice. I should try that some day, if I cba. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::FGJ + Barbed Spear = 20 seconds of Bleedspam. 13:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Even moreso with an IAS ;) Everyone his likes and dislikes, I suppose. I find myself attacking too slow to interrupt a Monk sometimes, which is highly annoying to me. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Aggressive Refrain is fine if your monks know what they're doing, but more often than not they'll waste time and energy removing cracked armor again and again. 13:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I generally notify em of it. Or I just let em struggle, cause I'm evil like that >:) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::In PvE, though, I generally take Flurry or even Frenzy; hero monks go nuts removing CA. 13:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::My heroes just dont carry Condition Removal when I'm playing Para. Cept when I abuse SY/TnTF spam, they should have a decent amount of Energy :) And Frenzy was nice on the Pre Island, during the preview weekend. Hahah, the Harpies hurt sooo bad ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 13:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) just bring an Andragoron's gaze necro with foul feast to cover condition removal. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) -.- There's a fine line between expressing your personal opinion and harassment. You can keep whatever judgment of her that you want, but please don't randomly hate on Warwick, especially on her own talkpage. No user should have to put up with crap like that. I expect better from my sysops. (T/ ) 04:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :If you're referring to my comment about consistently lying, it was nothing but a statement of fact. Nonetheless, I suppose I was a bit blunt, and it wasn't entirely a nice thing to say. I'm not in the best mood today because my parents seem to have hidden my car. 04:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and regardless of appearances, I don't hate Warwick. I wouldn't talk to her on MSN and in-game if I did. I certainly hope she's capable of realizing that much. 04:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I would never have guessed, to be honest. (T/ ) 04:50, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm much harsher on my friends than on my enemies, not that I have any enemies in particular. If they can't tell I bear them no emnity, that tells me I severely misjudged their character and shouldn't call them a friend. 04:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) LOL Dude you did it again! It's like you sit behind me and whenever I go to make an edit you just beat me in the back of the head and do it before me. Just you wait, I'll get you some time. --Powersurge360 04:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :All your contributions are belong to us. 04:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's amazing how many relevant moments you can find for junk like that when you start actively saying it. I must say "Drats! Foiled again!" six times daily. --Powersurge360 04:32, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::I tell my friends how I'm never gonna give them up, let them down, etc like 50 times a minute. 04:35, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He's not lying. >_> 15:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I've got a bad case of insomnia. You game for logging onto GW and blowing some stuff up? I'm game for whatever you want to do if so. --Powersurge360 06:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :I was about to go to bed! D: 06:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol that figures. Take it easy man, have a good day tomorrow. --Powersurge360 06:08, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::HF Felix + Talk 06:10, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Templatizing hey, I got your comment. I noticed that it was becoming rather large, but I wouldn't have a clue on how to templatize the page. is there a wiki guide on doing that? =$Atreyo 15:26, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of. It's fairly easy. Basically, take that big huge box containing your monk and copypaste it to User:Atreyo/Atreyo Wolfsblood. You can then replace that section of your page with . Do that for all your characters and you should reduce it significantly without actually losing any information. 15:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the tips ^^ Atreyo 15:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) also arizona. I keep being dumb and forgetting my camera when we go for hikes, durrrr. But I have a camera-phone. Maybe I'll send you some of the shots I took on the phone. :o It's insane gorgeous, though the lack of reliable cell-phone/interwub signal at this resort means there is emphasis on the word "insane." Also the waitstaff guy assigned to us keeps flirting with me, lololol. I miss you. ): 16:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like fun, Maui. When I went to Egypt, the guy sent to fix our shower started stalking me.. :\ — Warw/Wick 16:02, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ha-ha, you're getting stalked.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Dude... am i really you!? or are u me??? that is the question. but yeah seriously... STALKER! ^^^ im a retard, that was me^^^Unwisesage 23:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm 90% certain I was here first. We should get together ingame and shock the world with our Felixy might. 12:29, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Stupid Regina Nonsense I disagree with "who cares". What I am interested in is whether we can claim fairuse, and/or if someone can seek permission on behalf on GuildWiki to use the photo. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) No watermark = fair use. I'm sure Regina or the magazine that hosted it wouldn't give a damn anyways, it's more advertising for them if anything. Rue Bemeria 18:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :This image does not qualify under fair use. To begin with, a person is not an object. Furthermore a picture of the new CM is not information that is necessary to the content of the article. Finally, neither Regina or the magazine have been contacted regarding the use of this image, so you don't know whether or not they are okay with it. It has been used without permission. 24.18.150.225 18:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's very nice of you to defend her. 18:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Um, what exactly is your point? You are using a copyrighted image illegally without permission. That's my point. 24.18.150.225 18:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::First off, Mister Anon, you won't get anywhere with that attitude. I'm no expert with licensing, so perhaps it doesn't qualify for fair use. In any case, since this seems to matter so much to you, why don't you scamper on over to GWW and ask Regina whether she'd like us to display her picture or not. 18:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why do you persist in assuming that anonymous contributors are male? That's sexist. And no, you are not an expert with licensing. That much is obvious. 24.18.150.225 19:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Careful, buddy. You might want to take a look at GW:NPA before you continue. 19:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Felix, you need to chill. How in the world does a discussion about the usage of a photo gets into "defending" Regina??? I agree with most of what the anon said right now, except the if the magazine holds the copyright, then even if Regina says ok, it would still not be fine to use the image without the magazine's permission. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't particularly like being called a sexist or being insulted and trolled by an IP. The anon has a valid point, but the way he's presenting it makes me care very little. 23:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix, his unregistered status has nothing to do with anything whatsoever. Reading this, I feel that you're the one with "the attitude", and if anything, you should be giving yourself a notice about GW:NPA (even though it's not relevant, but you get the point in that 24.18.150 has done nothing wrong). Perhaps the "sexist" accusation was a little off (because obviously, there are no girls on the internet) but nevertheless... calm down. ::::::But yeah, the image shouldn't be here. -- Brains12 \ Talk 23:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry that you don't like being called sexist, but you the fact that you keep assuming that I am a male is sexist. 24.18.150.225 23:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well technically, "he" or "his" can be used when the gender of a person is unknown. Also, on an internet wiki based on a competitive game, it's more likely for males to be playing it, so one would perhaps strike more accurately using a male pronoun rather than female. Arguable, so the first point is more relevant. *''Off-topic''* -- Brains12 \ Talk 23:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, what Brains just said is accurate. Using "they" or "them," while more neutral, is grammatically incorrect; an unverified or generic user is referred to as "he" or "him" for consistency. Ask any grade-school English teacher. And as a female who's been referred to as male numerous times, I'd like to point out that being called male doesn't instantly make me think that the other person is sexist, merely uninformed. 00:00, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It has been established that using "they" and "them" in cases of unknown gender is grammatically acceptable. If you are not offended when others assume that you are male, great. Really, I mean that. But you don't speak for all women (and I do not claim to do so either). It does bother me and I find it to be sexist. Felix Omni may not be a sexist person, but I believe that his gendered assumptions constitute sexist behavior. 24.18.150.225 00:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This is not incorrect, but just because the practice of using male pronouns as the default when the gender is unknown is common does not mean that it is not sexist. And while I am sure that there are more males playing GW and/or contributing to this wiki, I don't think shooting for statistical accuracy makes for a valid argument. If you don't know, why assume anything? But anyway, yes, *Off-topic* 24.18.150.225 00:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'd also like to add that the definition of sexist, according to thefreedictionary.com, is sexist (adj) - discriminatory on the basis of sex (usually said of men's attitude toward women). Felix was in no way discriminating against you. He could have been somewhat less condescending, yes, but referring to you as 'Mister Anon' is not discriminatory nor, by the above definition, sexist. 00:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::By one definition. There are many definitions of "sexism" and that's not the one that I ascribe to. And he didn't just call me Mr. Anon. Even after I pointed out that he shouldn't have made an assumption about my gender, he referred to me with male pronouns. Look, you don't think Felix Omni is sexist and you want to defend him. I get that. That's okay. I do, however, think his behavior was sexist (and please note that I am making a distinction between his character, which you are defending, and his actions, which I am raising issue with, here) and trying to convince me otherwise is a waste of both of our time. 24.18.150.225 00:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough; and I will admit my bias in defending Felix, as I am his friend. However, if the issue raised were that he attacked you unnecessarily, I wouldn't waste my time trying to justify his actions: he was treating you unfairly, whether it was sexist or no. And, clearly, whether or not it was sexist is open to interpretation, so I agree with you -- this debate is getting us nowhere. On another subject entirely, have you considered making a GWiki account? It could avoid such misunderstandings in the future, and, unfair as it is, the contributions and opinions of registered users seem to be granted more weight than that of anons. 00:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Off topic ftw --Macros 00:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's safe to say that I'm neutral here. ::::::::::::Unregistered users should have the same weight as any other user on the wiki. I think it's GW:YOU? -- Brains12 \ Talk 00:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::They should, yes; but I think remarks such as 'Mister Anon' alone indicate that it's not always true. 00:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Would calling you Miss Maui mean that I don't take your contributions of the same value? Or would it have to be Mr. 111.111.111 to be right? Don't think it really matters.-- 01:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::First off, Perhaps "fair use" is the wrong term, but what about the millions of pictures of Tom Cruise on the internet? Are those illegal too? Yeah, I didn't think so. The way I see it (and the law as well), the picture is "fair use" as long as it's not being used in a way to defame, demoralize, or otherwise "ruin" a person/place/thing/whatever. Until an official "cease and desist" letter is sent, no criminal activity has been committed. :::Also, this has nothing to do with sexism. By you saying that it is a form of reverse-sexism by assuming that anyone gave a damn about that. tl;dr: don't feed the troll. Rue Bemeria 02:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Where did all this crap come from? I don't care what the IP's gender is, I refer to all IPs as male in the same way starships are female, I don't disvalue his contributions based on his anonymous status but I have no other way to refer to the user except as "Anon" or "Mr. IP." I am deleting the image as a copyvio because this is stupid. 04:33, 26 April 2008 (UTC) This episode of Jerry Springer: ''Semantics edition'' was brought to YOU by Guild Wiki! Seriously though, should be moved to a talk page. You willing to take the hit Felix? —Powersurge360 Melancholia 04:50, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :That's fine. 04:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Way to take the blame! Now you just need to siphon some traffic off of Maui's talkpage so you can archive this page and bury your shame. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::What shame? Mr. IP simply misunderstood the situation and jumped to conclusions. I reserve the right to disregard gender-neutral politically correct bullshit. 05:02, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Besides which, I don't think there's a rule against unnecessary archiving. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Quite right; look at User talk:Misfate. 05:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Could you at least move the related talk back to the Regina Buenaobra talk page (i.e. the image discussion)? -- Brains12 \ Talk 15:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You can do it if you'd like. 18:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Going to bed Goodnight. 08:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Poll!! Who likes Felix more? Maui Shadowphoenix May? :I voted for me amagawd. :D 03:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :: He is mine >.< --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) wtf where the hell did all those pages you're deleting come from? did warwick MAKE all those?69.122.146.84 05:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep. She decided to create over a hundred spam articles which are all redirects, many of them redirecting to the wrong thing as well. 05:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::/annoyed why? RT | Talk 05:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Take a look at User talk:Warwick/Archive 43. She hid the conversation as soon as she lost the argument, so you'll have to use Edit to read it. 05:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::She deleted it actually, check History past Felix's first post. EDIT: I lied, it just wasn't showing up for me some reason, even in edit. /doh. 05:37, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::What in the hell?! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 05:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's what I said when I logged on and saw recent changes this morning. I don't blame her for having a bad idea, and I don't blame her too much for acting on it immediately, but a combination of a bad idea, immediate unilateral action, and defending her idea to the point of trolling and flaming? That's quite bad. 05:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::What brought this all about anyways? I've been less than active the past couple days. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 05:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing really brought it about, she just started doing it. Did you read the hidden part of Archive 43? 05:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Ok... that's done, now for some stern words RT | Talk 05:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Not quite done. User:Balistic Pve also did a few redirects; he was just helping out though, which is commendable if misguided. 05:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Minor phail RT | Talk 05:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::This is a complete joke. Why does Warwick just do things like this without saying anything. How much work is it to undo all of this. look at , you guys still have some more to get. Go onto the 2nd and 3rd pages. She did ALOT of redirects. This is just nuts. Disciplinary action? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 05:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::And onto a more pertinent matter... Is there a way to modify the wanted pages so that the builds aren't showing up in there? I would assume that the reason they are showing up there, is because user's pages have links to when they used to exist. Am I right in my assumption? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 05:57, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::User:Dr ishmael is creating a bot that will change all of those links to point to PvXwiki's main page. As for disciplinary action, remember that all of this was new articles intended to serve a(n admittedly bad) purpose, and sysops administrate users, not content. We could accuse her of spam or trolling or something, but I don't think it would do any good. Just let her know no one agreed with her idea. 06:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) omg AGAIN with the unilateral actions.. ok ok. If the articles are in mainspace, it would be prudent to either delete the reference to the builds at all and/or point them to the correct pvx article. for userspace, pointing to pvx seems to be the best idea. where are we discussing this? i dont feel like hunting for the full convo but i assume we are talking about this someplace more official than userspace? its quite frustrating to log in suddenly and find that a rather big decision has been so suddenly and quickly made without dicussion really. remember to give people time to express opinions before we take big actions and btw... guys.. i feel like we are ignoring stuff like GW:DID. I havent looked closely but seeing lots of deletes makes me nervous.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) oh and regarding warwick, i would feel no qualms about bannings due do disruptive actions. i intend to investigate this whole thing tomorrow. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I believe Dr ishmael discussed it with Entropy and some Wikia guy; he's going to direct each link to their counterpart on PvXwiki, so Mo/E Surprise Nuker would go to PvX: Builds: Mo/E Surprise Nuker, and if that build doesn't exist, it would direct to main page instead. At least, I think that's how it would work. As far as Warwick is concerned, I'll leave that to the rest of the team since I don't seem to be impartial. 07:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::im not doing anything until tomorrow. I will also be drafting a policy for archiving things so if anyone has any suggestions or comments on either thing, feel free to email me. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:53, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::I see I've been blocked AGAIN for no reason. Meh, whatever. I wont bother, but I just wanted to say: Redirecting it to the builds wipe seemed, to me, probably the best method of it. I didn't realise Pvx: Links worked, and it'd probably be best. For that type of work, I dont even need a bot. I do pointless and mandatory (Right word? Idk) things. I'd like to repeal my ban, but I know it wont do squat. I cant find a record of it in the block log, so I'd just like to know- How long have I been banned for? Meh. --May :::Oh, and fyi, I didnt "Lose" the argument, you just ran off and refused to answer anything. I hid it because wikidrama = Bad --May ::::Hmmm, I cannot find a reference to your block either; but anyway hiding comments so they do not make you look bad is not good May, also circumventing block is just as bad (even though I cant seem to find how long u were blocked for :P) just wait it out and when u get back un''hide that message ;o) --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 14:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Last time I checked, blocks can't be "hidden". If the block is not in the block log... then you weren't blocked? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:47, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It might be another case of those auto-blocks... not sure. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Personally I'd disagree with felix's actions within said debate as much as may's. Sure, creating over a hundred pages without referring a decision to anyone else is bad, but calling someone a troll for putting across their argument; on their own talkpage? Lord of all tyria 18:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You're certainly entitled to your viewpoint. 18:53, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Since I finally found a place other than Warwick's talk page where this was being discussed, here's what happened to me: I was playing Hell's Precipice yesterday with my wife and another guildmate, when she whispers me in-game. I tell her I'm busy and msg her back when we finish. She asks, completely out of the blue, what I think about putting redirects on all those builds articles. Confused, I ask,"Weren't all those articles deleted?" to which she replies with the explanation about wanting to cleanup Special:wantedpages. I tell her that a better thing would be to redirect the links themselves to PvX, which would actually make them (somewhat) useful again, instead of creating hundreds of redirect articles. I offer to write a bot to do that, and she offers to run it on one of her machines, since she has 5 computers and one of them runs 24/7 anyway. (I said no thanks, I'll run my own bots so I can maintain full responsibility for them.) Note that all of this was in-game, and I did not check the wiki until this point in the conversation. I caught the discussion on her talk page just before she deleted it. She even archived Vipermagi's "Ahem" comment as I was replying to it. I was planning on creating a bot account anyway to help with maintenance tasks, and this just provided a good reason to do so. A bot is the best solution here because it will 1) not choke RC, since edits by accounts in the "Bots" group don't show up there; 2) not inflate anyone's edit count; 3) make the links useful again; 4) take care of Warwick's original intention of cleaning up Special:wantedpages. —Dr Ishmael 23:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) HaHa Shadowphoenix is using Puppet Master on Felix Omni. Fetch me some waffles! --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm using Signet of Devotion on User:Maui! Get your own damn waffles. o: 19:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm using Vocal Minority on Shadow Phoenix! Zzz. 19:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Failed. It;s Shadowphoenix :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep, lol; u missed me :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe you hit User:Shadowcrest or User:Shadowlance instead. 19:21, 28 April 2008 (UTC)